Your Strong Arms
by Emochick18
Summary: The one time I need him, he's not here. I sent him away. The pain was to strong, it's his fault, I'm in tears. All I want to do is crawl in a hole and die. Yet, my heart and soul is calling out for him. What am I supposed to do. I'm only a kid..
1. Chapter 1: The accident

**Summary: **What if Jacob was the oldest child, and Rebecca and Rachael were younger then him. Well this is that story of Rachael and Rebecca and their wolves.

**A/N: **I know, I know that Rebecca doesn't have a imprint, but it's my story and I thought she deserved one. Plus it made sense with the story idea.

**P.S. **I don't own Twilight

Chapter 1:

(Rachael POV)

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sitting in the last hour, of the last day of the school year.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Ms. Black, can you stop that annoying tapping?"

"I could, but I don't wanna."

"Do you need to see Mr. Brown, on the last day of school?"

Before I could answer, the bell rang.

"Bye, Mrs. Coffee!" I stood up and threw my pencil and folder in my bag and ran out the door, into the hall. I scanned for Becca. She was standing by her locker surrounded by her friends and some guys. I don't get it, me and her are twins and she gets the guys. I went toward her and pushed past people.

"Becca, get your ass in gear!"

"Rachael!" I looked at my twin, with her off the shoulder shirt, and Capri's and Toms. Her hair that went down to her waist, which was curled and parted down the middle. She had eyeliner and mascara surrounding her green eyes and lip gloss. All the guys staring at her boobs, really?

"Come on, we need to get home before Jake!"

"Go ahead, I'm going over to Jenny's." I rolled my eyes and turned back around. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side.

"What the Hell?"

"Rach, it's me!" I looked and saw my all time friend in the fucken' world, Leah. She was wearing near the same thing I was. Shorts-shorts, a tank top underneath a shirt a size to big. Her long black hair that ended at her belly button, put up in a French braid. My own hair down and straightened. Unlike, Leah's, it's brown and stops at the end of my shoulder blades. She is the prettier one of our duo. "Do you want t go t Alice in Wonderland?"

"Well, what do you think? Yea, I want to go!" Alice in wonderland, is me and Leah's little meadow, we found one day in the forest, far enough away from our houses'. The little stream, surrounded by white rocks, and the white cotton looking flowers, and the purple lilies, just make's the place beautiful. With, every time we walk grasshoppers, jump away. It reminded us of Alice and Wonderland. We go to their to get away from our overprotective brother's and wolves.

"Well, I got the shit. Almost forgot it, my dad showed up to take me and Seth to school. He kept talking to me."

"My dad does that to, I found out if you say your changing they run out of there like a bat out of hell." Leah laughed.

"Ms. Black, Ms. Clearwater." I looked around to see Mr. Brown standing there.

"Yes?"

"There's a Mr. Lahote, and Mr. Atera for you." They didn't say they would be back today.

"There is?"

"Do you know them?"

"Yea, yea we know them. Our brother's friends." I looked at Leah and she was looking around. "What you looking for Lee?"

"The guys." She gave me that look.

"Mr. Brown can you take us to them?"

"Yes, right this way." He turned around and started walking toward the front of the school. I can't believe their back, it's only been a day. I can't believe that dumbass Bella, led a army of vamps here. I grabbed my phone and called up Becca.

"What Rachel?" She sounded really annoyed.

"Hello to you too. Get to the house the guys are back." I thought I saw Two large men, but I couldn't really tell through Mr. Brown.

"You serious?"

"Yes!"

"I'm heading there now. Bye."

"Bye." When I had the phone back in my pocket. I saw Paul. Quil was next to him, they look beyond pissed.

"Girls, these boys have a file that's as thick as a dictionary." No dip Sherlock. "I don't think I should let you leave with them." I heard a growl. More then one.

"Mr. Brown, if our dads, who are apart of the tribal council, trust t them to come and pick us up. There fine." He looked at me.

"Ms. Black,"

"Shut up, you did your fucking job, school is over and I want to go home with Paul and Quil! I don't care what their fuckin' records say! There good guys! Now, if you would fucken' move, so I can go home!" I was tired of this man, saying shit about my imprint and pack. I could tell I was fuming, with Leah grabbing my arm and pulling me back. Silently telling me to stop, he got the point. Damn, I love my friend. Mr. Brown. Was baffled but moved. "Thanks. See you in three months." I walked past him t the guys. With huge ass grins on there faces.

"What did I tell you, Rach is definitely my girl." I grabbed Paul's hand and dragged him out the door.

"Why didn't you guys tell us you were back?" Leah asked. I was wondering the same thing.

"Lee, we've been back for ten minutes, talking to that son of a bitch, about getting you guys." Made sense, our principal takes his job way to seriously. I let go of Paul's hand, and handed him my purple bag.

"Paul, carry this, it's heavy."

"It's purple."

"Yea, and it's heavy."

"I don't want to carry it."

'Carry the bag or me." Next thing I know, I'm on Paul's back.

"Hold on, little bit."

**Paul POV: **

I felt Rachel's tiny arms, wrap around my shoulder's, and legs wrap around my back. I looked over, and saw Quil laugh at me.

"What you laughin' at?"

"Later."

We were a few minutes away, from Jake's house. I could hear Jake's screams. I flinched.

"What's wrong, Paul?" My sweet little imprint, how am I going to explain, that her older brother, was attacked by a leech. Cuz' he was protecting the leech lover. "Paul, what's wrong?"

"Rach," I didn't know how to tell her. There was no way to break it to her easy.

"Becca!" We were in front of the house. Brady, Collin, and Seth were on the ground looking at the door, waiting for something. Jared was holding Kim, Embry holding Rebecca. Sam and Emily standing behind Billy's chair. Becca looked up and I saw the tears. I felt Rachel climb off my back. Then a scream. Jacob's scream, everyone flinched. Rachel rounded on me, I saw the tears in her eyes.

"Tell, tell me that's not Jake. Where's Jake?" She searched my face. "Paul, where's Jake?" I still didn't answer. "WHERE'S JAKE?" She screamed.

"That was Jake. He was attacked by a vampire. Crushed the whole right side of his body. The doc has to reset the bones."

"No." Then she ran.

**Rachel POV: **

I ran, that's all I could do. What else was I supposed to do? Stay and hear his screams of pain. No. I could feel the branches from the tree's hitting me and scratching me, but I didn't care. My body was numb, the pain felt good. It was better then the fear setting in my body. I heard someone following me, and I ran faster. Then, a large hot hand grabbed my arm and spun me around. I came face to face with Paul. The one who promised me he would watch out for my brother and himself. That no one was going to be hurt. I ripped my arm out of his hold.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I watched his hand fall.

"Little bit, I'm sorry." How dare he call me that?

"NO! DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED NO ONE WAS GOING TO BE HURT!"

"I know, Jake, he was trying-" I interrupted him.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU PROMISED! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP IT FROM HAPPENING?"

"Rachel, we all tried, it was too late." He was trying to get me to understand, understand what? That my brother got hurt, I already know that. He reached for me. I pushed his arms away.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME! I DON'T CARE HOW IT HAPPENED, BUT THAT IT HAPPENED!" I could feel the tears running down my face. "YOU PROMISED THAT NO ONE WOULD BE HURT! YET, MY BROTHER IS!" He reached for me, again. "NO! GO! GO AWAY!"

'What?"

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU AGAIN! I DON'T CARE IF I'M YOUR IMPRINT! GO!" I wrapped my arms around me, I just wanted to be alone, and cry. Cry for my brother. Paul still didn't move. I pushed on his chest, and he stumbled back, not by my strength, but by surprise. "I SAID, GO AWAY! GO! Go! Go." My voice was merely a whisper by then. I fell to the ground, and brought my knees to my chest and cried. My brother couldn't be hurt, yet, I knew he was. I heard his screams. I heard footsteps walking away, until there was none. I cried harder. It felt like there was a cord around my heart, and it was being pulled to far apart. I stopped crying long enough t stand up, and run, I cried and ran. That's all I could do was run. Run away from, the pain. From the pack, and there sympathy, from Jake's screams. From Paul.

**A/N: Hope you like… Review.. :} **


	2. Author's Note

**Authors Note: Please keep reading! **

I'm working on the story. They should be up in a few days. But, I've been reading through stories and realized that Fanfictoin, is taking down stories that they don't think are safe for certain eyes and minds. I would like people to tell me if anything in my story offends you. Please, let me know. My stories has some really bad language in them, 'cuz of certain characters. I try to make the characters realistic. I've seen and been a teenager, and they cuss way more then, I put in my stories. IF your offended by my pairings, then why are you reading them? I'm not trying to hurt anyone's feelings, I'm just asking. Please, though let me know if anything in my stories or upcoming chapters for the story, offends you, and I'll change it or try not tot do it. I would like my stories to stay on this website. Thanks for reading and telling me if anything offends you.

-Snuggles and Love, Emochick18


End file.
